The Fast and The Gretchen-ous
Introduction: The title sign is shown first, and the card is blown away when the Gretch whips by. The pair whip past the camera to change the credits. The camera zooms to the Gretch Runner and the scene freezes to show the Latin name she keeps for the first three cartoons: Accelleratii Incredibus. She continues in strides, then moves into superspeed and briefly pulls up the road. Isabella E., on a cliff, watches with binoculars as the Gretch Runner tears across the roads. She pulls her sleeves as her name is shown: Catcherius Vulgaris. Isabella pulls out a net, and a case and rushes down the mountain and onto the road behind the Gretch Runner. However, the moment he tries to stab the Road Runner, the bird dashes off. Isabella E. stops and drops her net and case (and her mouth), then paces as she thinks of a new scheme. 1. Isabella has bought an ACME Rube Goldberg Machine and (8) ACME American Wrought Anvils with a message saying "They ring like a bell". She places Sandwiches inside mixed with the 8 anvils. The Gretch Runner burns rubber and stops to the Rube Goldberg Machine. She pressed the button # 8 and, Isabella is chuckling hoping for her to be smashed. But instead, 8 Sandwiches fell end she zooms off with the bag. Annoyed, Isabella pushed the huge red button marked "DANGER" and a whistling sound was heard. "Beep Beep!" Isabella jumped. Gretch Runner held the "X" above Isabella's head as the 8 anvils came falling down. CA-RASH! The Gretch Runner cried as she waved her conversed feet while flicking her tongue. Zip-pow! She was gone in a flash--literally. Isabella E. gears up again but falls down again. 2. Isabella takes delivery of a boomerang and throws it over her hiding place, but "CRASH" She's quickly hit by another boomerang, thrown by the Gretch Runner directly behind him. Isabella brims with rage and moves to attack his opponent, but before she can move, "CRASH!" She's hit by his own boomerang. 3. Isabella has bought 1 ACME Kite Kit and (1) ACME Baby Nuke. She leaps in the air several times in an attempt to go airborne, But soon as she ends up on a cliff, she falls to the ground and then..."KA-BOOM!" leaving Isabella charred. 4. Isabella now paints white lines on the gravel and brings out a ''SLOW: School Crossing'' sign. Isabella imitates a schoolgirl and prances in front of the sign, but the Gretch Runner blasts by, resulting in Isabella holding onto the sign with her arms and swinging around it. The Gretch Runner returns with the wig and a sign that says "GRETCH RUNNERS CAN'T READ" before leaving the scene. 5. The miffed Isabella now intends to squash the passing Gretch Runner with a massively huge boulder. She reads her blue print that says, "#1 PULL OUT KEY STONE #2 ROCK FALLS #3 GRETCH RUNNER. #4 GRETCH RUNNER CRUSHED! (HA-HA!) When Isabella pulls the string out from under the boulder, its massive unsprung weight causes the boulder to reverse its center of gravity in mid-fall and "CA-RASH!" 6. Having had enough of directly trying to defeat the Gretch Runner, Isabella draws a curve in the right lane of the desert's main road, and continues it across into a rock face. She then paints a lifesize painting of a tunnel on the face, hoping for the Gretch Runner to smash into it; instead, the kid runs directly through it. Annoyed, Isabella tries to follow, but "SMASH!". Isabella gears up for a second attempt, but the Gretch Runner runs back out and knocks Isabella down again. 7. Isabella leaves a stick of TNT covered in dirt in the middle of the road and connects a detonator to it, but when she pushes down on the switch, "KA-BOOM!" leaving Isabella blackened. The Gretch Runner on the background zooms off. 8. The Gretch Runner is now spiraling up another mountain, while Isabella is preparing a rocket-launcher contraption. Instead of launching towards the Gretch Runner, however, the rocket launches straight up into an outcropping, lodging Isabella inside. 9. Isabella now puts together a meat grinder, a refrigerator, and an electric motor in order to move by electricity, and skis downhill towards the road, narrowly missing the Gretch Runner. Isabella continues across the desert floor and off the edge of another cliff. Isabella's expression changes slowly as the power begins to run out of the refrigerator, and then she falls to the ground. Ice from the refrigerator is ground onto Isabella's head, who holds up a "MERRY XMAS" sign. 10. Having tried most everything, Isabella now puts on some of ACME's jet-propelled tennis shoes, and discovers she can now move at the speed of the Gretch Runner. Happy with himself, Isabella returns to her attack base, but then the Gretch Runner turns up directly in front and beeps. A chase ensues, but when the dust clears, it's revealed that the Road Runner didn't even move! Isabella turns around and returns to the Gretch Runner, infuriated. Both of them start on the "dragstrip" a second time and it's Isabella who accidentally initiates the false start. Isabella's eyes pop out and she initiates the chase again. Both rivals come to a circular elevated roadway, where they circle around and around, constantly changing directions, until they meet in the center stretch. The chase continues down the road until the tennis shoes tucker out. Having failed, Isabella has barely recovered when she sees a sign displaying "SHORT CUT" and follows it, looking to intercept the Gretch Runner. 11. Isabella hides behind a billboard, and hearing the beeps, steps out into the middle of the road with an axe. Before she can swing, what was really a large bus flattens Isabella. The Gretch Runner fans himself from the back seat. THE END Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes Category:Episodes